Lo sé, mantener la distancia, lo haré mientras pueda
by Marianasuarezm
Summary: Es un amor prohibido lo sé, estaba acostumbrada a ser la chica buena de la historia pero esta vez tenía que ser la mala, lo peor era que no podía evitar serlo, no cuando lo tenía en frente, por que él, él simplemente me volvía loca, vivía junto a él, cazaba junto a él, reía junto a él pero no podíamos estar juntos, así el destino lo quisiera, siempre estaba ese alguien en el camino
1. Carlisle

En el mundo, en el mundo en el que tú y yo habitamos existen muchas cosas que van más allá de la inteligencia humana, del alcance de nuestra imaginación, y que tal vez nunca conoceremos, un mundo lleno de magia, fantasía, e ilusión, también de maldad, misterios, y peligro. Tanto tu como yo conocemos la historia de nuestros amigos pálidos chupa sangre que guardan su secreto entre sombras y que con un poder inigualable llevan su vida a la eternidad, conocemos a las tribus indígenas que con magia ancestral pueden pasar de humanos a lobos feroces, pero ¿habrá algo más allí afuera?, claro que sí, ¿cómo lo sé? Por qué yo soy una de esas criatura.  
>Todo comenzó muchos años atrás en el siglo XVI cuando los españoles empezaban a dominar América, en Inglaterra Isabel I perseguía a cristianos, y carlisle y Mabel cullen se dirigían con toda una muchedumbre a cazar vampiros.<br>Todo el pueblo esperaba a que la vestía saliera de su guarida para encenderla en llamas, y así fue, un viejo y débil vampiro salió de una desecha cabaña en el bosque y con una fuerza sobrenatural hirió y mato a varios de los pueblerinos que lo atacaban, entre ellos los rubios hermanos carlisle y Mabel cullen quienes agonizaban tendidos en el suelo, Mabel pudo ver como su hermano mayor se adentraba en el bosque y sin que él se diera cuenta lo siguió, pero podía sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo y destruir sus tejidos, perdió completamente la conciencia, y se retorcía en el suelo, gritaba y no podía respirar, pasaban los minutos y el dolor no se iba, al poco tiempo pudo oír personas que se dirigían hacia ella, sabía que la quemarían, tan pronto como la vieron la muchedumbre encabezada por su padre corrió tras ella con picas y antorchas, Mabel como pudo escapo de allí.  
>Sangre era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, habían pasado tres días desde que se convirtiera y estaba completamente perdida, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, sola en el bosque decidió volver a su pueblo y buscar a su hermano, con una capa negra y en las noches Mabel recorría todos los callejones tratando de encontrar a carlisle, quien simplemente no aparecía, Mabel veía o más bien olía pasar a las personas a su lado y la tentación la embargaba pero sólo podía pensar que tal vez esa persona podría ser su vecino, así que aguanto.<br>Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Mabel se dio por vencida, y asumió que su hermano había muerto, y por fin como un golpe de gracia asimilo lo que había pasado, entendió que su vida o más bien su muerte había dado un giro de 180 grados y que tal vez nunca volvería a ser la que era antes.  
>Los siguientes años vago por las calles de Londres haciendo música y una estricta dieta de vagabundos y ladrones, con apenas 21 años y 30 de muerta decidió mudarse a Francia donde ingreso a la academia de artes y descubrió su don, la música, con unas cuantas notas en el piano podía hacer que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies, sus maestros la llamaron prodigio ella comprendió muy bien que era otra cosa, pasó varios años en París donde ya empezaba a hacerse conocida, por lo que decidió simplemente desaparecer y se mudó a Italia, en Roma conoció a un aquelarre de vampiros también músicos que vagaban por el mundo viendo que encontraban en su camino, decidió unírseles mientras recorrían toda Italia, cuando llegaron a volterra le hablaron de los vulturi y cómo eran la realeza de los vampiros, una noche alimentándose a las afueras de un bar, un descuido causo que un grupo de gente viera a los artistas alimentarse, los vampiros salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero era demasiado tarde los había visto mucha gente y la escena era demasiado impactante como para olvidarla jamás, sabían que tenían que huir de allí, pues los vulturi vendrían por ellos y no tendrían clemencia.<br>Mientras salían de la amurallada volterra sintieron un par de vampiros persiguiéndolos una rubia joven y su hermano venían tras ellos, no eran más rápidos pero con sus poderes los hicieron tender en el piso por el dolor, los llevaron hasta el castillo dentro de la torre del reloj, entre pasillos oscuros y túneles húmedos, llegaron al salón principal donde encontraron cinco grandes tronos.  
>Mabel iba con la cabeza gacha no quería ver el rostro de sus posibles asesinos, pero la alzo cuando escucho una voz que jamás olvidaría mencionar su nombre<br>-carlisle. Fue lo único que salió de su boca.


	2. Noche de brujas

La sorpresa fue gigante para ambos, ya se habían resignado a perderse, carlisle estaba en un shock que lo dejo inmóvil, por el contrario ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió directo hacia él, y justo cuando estaba en frente de su hermano el dolor invado su cuerpo, la hizo caer de rodillas y retorcerse en el piso, mientras veía como la joven rubia la miraba directo a los ojos, carlisle volvió en sí y con un grito ordeno a Jane que parará, lo cual no hizo hasta que aro quien miraba fascinado se lo pidió. Carlisle levanto a Mabel del suelo y sin importar quién se encontrará allí la agarro fuertemente y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que sólo dos hermanos que se aman pueden darse.

- vaya chicos, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué es todo esto?, me permites. Dijo aro ofreciéndole su mano a Mabel, quien extrañada miro a su hermano confundida

- dale la mano, podrá ver todos tus recuerdos. Mabel un poco asustada le dio su mano a aro, quien con la mirada perdida y como extasiado le acariciaba su pequeña y delicada mano.

- así que son hermanos de sangre, vaya, vaya, y ustedes creían que estaban muertos, jaja, fascinante, es una lástima que tu hermana deba morir carlisle.

Así era aro había decidido que todos deberían morir, la reacción de Mabel fue mirar a su hermano como pidiendo auxilio, lo cual carlisle no dudo dos veces y rogó por la clemencia de aro con su hermana y tras una exhaustiva súplica logro que le perdonarán la vida a Mabel quien tuvo que ver morir a sus amigos en frente suyo.

Esa noche Mabel y carlisle salieron a la ciudad a hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado, esa era probablemente la primera y la última noche que pasarían juntos, pues al otro día Mabel tendría que desaparecer del mapa si quería que le perdonarán la vida, no la desaprovecharon y recordaron todos los momentos y aclararon todas sus dudas, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron y ninguno podía creer que el otro estuviese "vivo", me voy a España fue lo último que Mabel le dijo a carlisle, y se fue.

Era 1700 y Mabel llevaba varios años resistiendo la tentación y alimentándose de animales tal como le había insistido su hermano, era de noche y caminaba en las solitarias calles de un barrio de Sevilla y una anciana caminaba en dirección contraria directo hacia ella, a varios metros de distancia la pudo oler, jamás había sentido ese olor, y le resultaba fascinante, a medida que la mujer se acercaba la adrenalina empezaba a subir por su cuerpo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzo sobre ella, y mordió su cuello, mientras chupaba su sangre miro la cara de la anciana, quien con su horrible rostro la miraba a los ojos y se reía burlona sin mostrar atisbo de dolor y Mabel comprendió "es una bruja" la soltó inmediatamente y salió corriendo podía ver a tres mujeres tras ella en sus escobas mientras se reían. Vaya error matar a una bruja ahora nunca podría librarse de la venganza de sus hermanas, Mabel sólo corría escapando de las brujas, a lo lejos pudo ver un barco a punto de zarpar y arriba podía ver los rayos del sol saliendo, no lo pensó dos veces y salto dentro del barco, se escondió en unas cajas y el barco zarpó, sabía que las brujas no podrían perseguirla, pues la luz del sol las mataría, pero ahora estaba en un barco sedienta y sin saber a dónde iba.

Ocho días después el barco llega a su destino en las costas de sur América, Mabel había llegado a Cartagena en la nueva Granada.


	3. Mitos

Para la mala suerte de Mabel había llegado a la mitad del día a uno de los lugares más soleados y calurosos del mundo, pasadas las 6 de la tarde Mabel salió a escondidas de la embarcación, y empezó a recorrer las calles de Cartagena buscando algo apetitoso, al norte juntó a la muralla vio un esclavo que yacía en el suelo, sangrando y a punto de morir, se acercó lentamente, cerró sus ojos, e hizo de el su cena. Tenía que escapar de a allí antes del amanecer pues no había manera de esconderse de los rayos del sol, miro a su alrededor y sólo había una manera de salir, por la gran muralla, se arriesgó y saltó a lo más alto, allí se encontraban dos soldados españoles, quienes la miraron atónitos, un segundo después, ambos soldados intentaron asesinarla con sus fusiles, y como era de suponerse ambos terminaron muertos.

Una vez afuera Mabel estaba desorientada, América era territorio inexplorado para ella, perdida vio como un carruaje salía de la ciudad y poco a poco se adentraba en el valle, lo siguió por cinco días hasta llegar a santa fe, la ciudad capital, allí se encontraban los virreyes y los altos mandos de la colonia. Era el sitio perfecto para ocultarse, el clima frío y nublado le sentaba de maravilla, decidió asentarse allí, se las arregló para conseguir una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y pasar desapercibida.

En su nuevo y solitario hogar Mabel pudo ver como cada día a las 4 am sin falta los esclavos indígenas, encadenados caminaban frente a su casa dispuestos a trabajar en las minas de oro, y volvían agotados a las 7 de la noche después de 15 horas de trabajo. Mabel los veía caminar día tras día, le llamaban mucho la atención había algo en sus miradas que la atraía, en especial de uno de ellos, un hombre muy alto y fornido, transmitía autoridad si no fuese un esclavo, se podía ver como todos los demás le obedecían y lo respetaban, parecía muy joven físicamente pero tenía ojos de experiencia, era raramente alto para ser un aborigen, ese hombre le causaba una especie de fascinante intriga. Día tras día durante meses Mabel se paraba frente su ventana para verlo pasar y tratar de descifrar su misterio hasta que se perdía en el bosque, cada día que pasaba los indígenas se encorvaban más y disminuían en número, pero el no, siempre se le veía igual, alto, recto, musculoso e impactante. Un día Mabel decidió seguirlo, tan pronto como entro él en el bosque Mabel salió de su casa y camino sigilosa tras ellos, media hora caminando después, llegaron a un pequeño claro en la selva, habían una pequeña aldea encerrada tras guaduas y grilletes. Unos rancheros encerraron a los indígenas y les quitaron sus cadenas, cerraron la pequeña puerta y salieron de allí, Mabel desde un árbol observaba.

Una a una las personas se fueron acomodando alrededor de una fogata, disfrutaron de una pequeña comida, y una vez que los más chicos se fueron a dormir, los más ancianos comenzaron a contar las historias sagradas.

Hace cientos de años, cuando el mundo se acababa de formar y en las extensas selvas reinaba la soledad dos criaturas surgieron de las entrañas de la tierra, eran blancos, peludos, de un tamaño exuberante, con bigotes y orejas, líneas negras cubrían su lomo, tenían grandes colmillos, y garras,"tigres blancos" pensó Mabel. Vinieron un macho y una hembra recorrieron el mundo con su soledad, tiempo después, del interior de la hembra surgieron miles de crías de todas las especies conocidas, osos, tortugas, guepardos, palomas, Águilas y cientos más, todo era tranquilidad en la tierra, los grandes felinos se imponían en lo alto y reinaban en el planeta, siglos después se empezaron a oír rumores en el esplendoroso reino animal, los monos se sentían inconformes con su lugar en el mundo, ellos querían llegar hasta el trono de los felinos, con el tiempo obtuvieron una inteligencia superior a la del resto de los animales y sin piedad desmoronaron el reino, los animales aterrados buscaron refugio, unos dentro del mar, otros en el aire, otros se volvieron diminutos, también se mudaron a los lugares más inhóspitos de la tierra, pero hubo un pequeño grupo de animales mágicos que juntó con sus reyes encontraron la manera de esconderse en un lugar donde nunca los encontrarían, lobos, Águilas, leones y elefantes, se escondieron en cuerpos humanos, pasando desapercibidos, se alejaron caminando y formaron sus propias colonias, algunos dicen que los primeros felinos blancos aún andan escondidos por ahí, pero sólo aparecen cada tantos años cuando la luna se enrojece.

Acabada la conversación las personas se fueron adentrando en sus hogares, el fuego disminuía y ya no había nadie más allí a excepción del integrante más anciano y el hombre que Mabel observaba día tras día, el anciano apago el fuego, bendijo al joven, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se alejó, el hombre quedo allí solo, caminó varios pasos hacia atrás corrió a toda velocidad y a mitad de camino se transformó en la más esplendorosa águila que Mabel jamás había visto, se elevó por los cielos, y salió del encierro, después se perdió en el horizonte.


End file.
